


Heel

by delightedgurgle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (~kindof~~~~~~), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Explicit Consent, M/M, Of course!, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, just gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/pseuds/delightedgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chap 1 is Sasaki (bottom)/Urie (top)</p><p>  <i>Sasaki was pulling his hand to his neck again, muttering something about <b>close</b> and <b>just once more</b>. Urie wrapped his hands around Sasaki’s throat again, leaning some of his weight onto him because he knew Sasaki could handle being abused a little, wanted it even.</i></p><p>Chap 2 is Kaneki (definitely top)/Urie (Absolute Bottom)</p><p>  <i>Kaneki grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking it back as he leaned forward to speak into his ear. “Good dogs do as they’re told, Urie.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like :)
> 
> tumblr and twitter shit at the bottom

Two knocks had Sasaki hurrying to pull on his jeans as he hurried toward his bedroom door. He grabbed his towel on the way, quickly drying his hair--still wet and dripping onto his shirt--as he opened the door.

Urie eyed him with his typical unreadable expression in the doorway.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked flatly.

“No? Why would it be a bad time?” Sasaki immediately felt self-conscious. Why was he asking that? He knew what Urie meant.

“I don’t know. ( _Stop acting like you don’t know why I’m here._ ) Mutsuki and Saiko went out for dinner or something.” He looked Sasaki up and down, eyes lingering briefly at his waist before lazily returning to his face. ( _Hot._ )

Sasaki looked down at himself, eyes widening in embarrassment as he realized his shirt was rucked up above his underwear and he’d failed to zip and button his jeans. He scrambled to fix himself.

A very tiny exasperated noise left Urie’s mouth. “Don’t bother. ( _Idiot. I’ve seen you with come on your face._ )” He resisted the urge to grab Sasaki’s wrists and halt his movement. He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch yet. “Are you going to let me in or not?”

Sasaki glanced up and laughed, cheeks still pink with embarrassment. His hands stilled. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He stepped aside and gestured for Urie to enter. 

The beginnings were always awkward when they were deliberate like this. If either of them paused too long, planned too much, actually thought anything through, they’d probably just stumble over each other. 

So when Urie pulled him in with a hand at the back of his neck, Sasaki went willingly. He made a surprised little “ _mm_!” noise--which was immediately muffled by Urie’s mouth--but relaxed a moment later. Urie walked them backwards until he hit the wall and Sasaki immediately leaned into him, pressing him back so that his shoulders grated harshly against the wall. The wet sounds of their kissing and the rustling of fabric were the only noises in the room. It sounded disgusting. Urie liked it. 

Urie’s fingers smoothed over Sasaki’s tshirt in the cramped space in between them. Moving down, he pushed his fingertips underneath the hem and scraped his nails upward along his hard stomach. Sasaki hummed appreciatively into his mouth and pushed into the touch. “ _(His skin is still cool,)_ ” Urie thought, taking pleasure in the way it felt damp and breakable like wet paper under his nails. He could feel the heat coming off him and starting to warm him up as he touched him. He wanted to feel Sasaki’s skin go hot against his fingers. _(It was pointless for him to even get dressed._ ) But he guessed Sasaki didn’t really anticipate this. And besides, he kinda liked undressing him. He kept that thought quietly tucked away, though.

Sasaki took up one of Urie’s hands and sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them in spit. He unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them down with his underwear just below his ass. He guided Urie’s hand behind him. Urie took the hint. 

Sasaki leaned harder into Urie, pressing him against the wall. He licked and nipped Urie’s neck as he worked him open, but once there were two fingers sliding in and out of him, he shifted and rested his forehead against the wall. Both of them listened to the other breathing. Sasaki wasn’t even attempting to reciprocate. He was being kinda lazy, really--languidly feeling up Urie’s chest and abdomen and grinding his knee into his crotch. Pretty different from the blushing innocent mess he’d walked in on. ( _Ridiculous_.) Urie breathed out through his nose in amusement, smiling because he knew Sasaki couldn't see him. 

He pulled up with his hand, fingers stretching Sasaki in a way that must have been borderline painful, just to see what type of noise he'd make. Or to rile him up a bit. (Whatever.) He was immediately validated by a wet little “ _ah_ ” and a not-subtle arch in his back. Sasaki liked to get a little messed up.

Urie slipped his fingers out, giving Sasaki’s ass a rough squeeze before nudging him backward toward the bed. Sasaki haphazardly pulled his pants up as he walked over. Urie’d take them off soon anyway. 

He stopped just before the bed, waiting to be pushed onto it rather than sitting down himself.

Urie pulled his shirt off first, kinda fucking up Sasaki’s damp hair on the way. (“( _Cute,_ )” Urie thought, feeling vaguely disgusted.) He roughly sat Sasaki down at the edge of the bed, pulling his pants and underwear off next. He felt smug, being fully clothed while Sasaki was completely naked in front of him (not that he looked embarrassed at all). 

Sasaki’s legs dangled off the edge off the mattress, looking more delicate than they should, and Urie positioned himself in between them. He pulled one against himself, petting the underside of his thigh down to his ass. His skin was still cold. Sasaki watched him, unabashedly naked and enjoying the dual sensation of Urie’s smooth hand and rough jeans against his skin. He cocked his head to the side, eyes following as Urie rummaged through his nightstand drawer for the lube he knew was there. When he found it, he propped a leg up on his shoulders, fingers trailing along his thigh briefly before slipping back in languidly. Sasaki’s head tilted back against the mattress, body relaxing deliciously as Urie’s slick fingers pushed in and out of him deliberately slowly.

He looked good like that. Pliant like a pretty doll he could fuck up. 

He scissored his fingers before adding a third, reaching up with his free hand to drag a finger through the bit of precome leaking from Sasaki’s slit. He spread it down to the base, then stilled for a moment before slicking more precome over the head with his thumb, thrusting his fingers in harshly at the same time. 

A moan laced itself into Sasaki’s breaths. “Fuck.”

Urie slowed down again, turning his head to the side to lick and kiss the thigh that was still propped on his shoulder (for whatever fucking reason?). He angled his fingers just so and Sasaki whined, pushing back to try to hit that spot again even as Urie purposely avoided it more often than not.

“Can I be done now?” he asked, voice flat but just _slightly_ lower than normal. He really didn’t mind doing this, it was kindof satisfying reducing his superior into a desperate mess, but he had to be a cunt just to keep up appearances, you know?

“Yeah,” Sasaki replied, kinda breathless but totally unbothered by Urie being a little shit. He unhooked his leg from his shoulder and leaned up on an elbow. “I was gonna come if you kept doing that anyway.” He said it simply, though his voice was still breathy.

Urie felt himself blush from the compliment before he could get a fucking hold of himself. The corners of Sasaki’s lips twitched as he half-heartedly tried to hide his amusement. 

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Urie grumbled, wiping the remaining lube on his fingers on Sasaki’s thigh, partially to be a brat but also because he didn’t actually want to get lube on the clothes he was about to peel off.

Sasaki outright laughed at that and Urie tried really fucking hard not to smile. ( _He looks nice when he laughs._ ) ( _Fucker._ ) He pulled his shirt off first to hide his face while he regained composure, grumbling a little for good measure. Sasaki ignored him very easily, blatantly admiring the way his muscles stretched and his skin moved over his ribs as he raised his arms. He noted the few moles scattered prettily over his torso as Urie continued to undress, fingers trailing absently up and down the valley of his abs.

He watched Urie stroking lube over his cock, too, hips shifting impatiently at the edge of the mattress.

“Like this?” Urie asked quietly. And Sasaki realized Urie’d been looking at his face. It took him a moment to realize he was talking about how he was gonna fuck him. He scooted back on the bed, motioning for Urie to follow.

“Yeah.”

Then Urie was pressing into him, hoisting Sasaki’s hips off the bed, hands on his ass spreading him open so he could fuck all the way in. He made the first few thrusts deep and slow.

Sasaki rolled his hips along with him, eyes sliding shut and head tilting back. “Ah fuck that’s good,” he murmured. His mouth went slack around a shameless moan when Urie quickened his pace.

Sasaki clumsily moved Urie’s hands up to his neck from where they’d been roaming around his torso. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to contemplate something, brow stitched just slightly even as his mouth remained delicately opened and panting. Urie moved his thumbs over his Adam’s apple roughly and Sasaki whined, neck arching back and head pressing into the pillow beneath his head. His damp hair fell back away from his forehead with the movement and he opened his eyes to look at Urie.

“Choke me,” he said. And even though he managed to sound commanding (if a little breathless), his cheeks still reddened in obvious uncertainty over the flush that was already there.

Urie’s thrusts faltered as he processed the request--definitely caught off guard. He brushed his thumbs over Sasaki’s Adam’s apple again, more gently this time. He knew Sasaki was more resilient than he appeared, but his neck felt so delicate under his hands, looked so fragile. Like he could really bruise it and crush it and snap it if he wanted to, especially with Sasaki vulnerable underneath him like this. Despite his apprehension, he felt his pulse quicken at the thought. His hips were rolling again, unconsciously.

“Are you sure?” he asked seriously, pulling his attention away from Sasaki’s neck to meet his eyes. Even though he knew Sasaki could literally kill him if he felt like it, regardless of the current physical disadvantage, he didn’t want to fuck up something like that.

“Yeah,” Sasaki answered. He sounded more firm than before, like he was trying to reassure Urie by showing him that he was fully coherent. He pressed down on Urie’s fingers around his neck to punctuate his point, grinding his hips forward as he did so.

Urie considered him, heat spreading over his skin as he realized-

“...you’ve thought about this.” 

Sasaki’s blush deepened, but he wasn’t about to deny it. He _had_ thought about it--imagined when he held his breath and teased himself that someone’s hands were on his neck. He thought about it the last time they fucked, and the time before that. But he didn’t know how Urie would handle it.

Urie was handling it fine.

He trailed his fingers down Sasaki’s neck teasingly. “Disgusting,” he said flatly, swiftly repositioning one hand right under Sasaki’s chin so that his thumb and forefinger were under his ears. He squeezed, pushing his knuckles up so that Sasaki was forced to arch his neck, head pressing against the pillow. Urie started a steady pace, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in hard. It wasn’t enough, but that was the point.

Sasaki carded his fingers through his hair and whined. “ _Faster._ Urie I-” 

He was cut off by Urie’s palm pressing down against his windpipe, hard enough that the words caught in his throat and he struggled to take in a reflexive, surprised gasp. His eyes shut and his mouth moved around what would probably have been a moan, if he’d been able to make any noise. With his free hand, Urie groped Sasaki’s ass, spreading him open wider so he could fuck deeper. 

Sasaki’s throat and lungs were starting to burn and he pulled his hair tighter, twitching with the need to breathe. Urie loosened his grip a bit, letting Sasaki take shallow breaths that felt like fire scorching his throat. “Again,” he rasped out, and Urie’s hand squeezed. They followed this pattern a couple more times, with Sasaki whining and moaning and breathing out dirty encouraging phrases like “just like that” more than Urie had ever heard him when he had the breath to do it. He was a fucking wreck already. It was fascinating.

Urie knew that despite how incoherent Sasaki seemed, he could still overpower him right now if he had any inclination to. And that just made the way he melted into the mattress, the way his hands shook, the way tears had started to creep across his temples that much more erotic. Sasaki must’ve been close; his hand soon made its way in between his legs and he was stroking himself in time with Urie’s thrusts. He seemed to be pushing his limits now, holding Urie’s hand against his neck tightly so the latter wouldn’t move away. Finally, Sasaki’s throat clicked with the need to breathe, and he allowed Urie to loosen his grip again, hyperaware of the thumb sliding down his sweat slick neck. Sasaki rested his head to the side on the pillow, panting, almost wheezing. He lazily brushed his fingers over Urie’s hand where it rested on the base of his neck. “Good…” he breathed, voice gravelly and abused, “good boy.”

Urie wasn’t sure if Sasaki even gave a fuck about his reaction at that point. No one had ever called him that before, but before he even thought about about it, the words sent a jolt through his lower abdomen and he groaned. He could’ve come right then. Sasaki was pulling his hand to his neck again, muttering something about _close_ and _just once more_ and Urie wasn’t really paying that much attention. (“ _Don’t fucking come_ ,” he growled to himself, almost shivering with the need of it). He wrapped his hands around Sasaki’s throat again, leaning some of his weight onto him because he knew Sasaki could handle being abused a little, wanted it even, and thrust into him, hard, until Sasaki’s eyes screwed shut and his head lolled back.

Urie let go of his throat and listened to the mixture of desperate breathing and hoarse whines as Sasaki came, more tears running quickly across his temples and into his hair. The way his chest heaved in deep breaths of relief looked like it hurt and simultaneously felt fucking amazing. His ankles dug into Urie’s back where his legs were wrapped around him, like he was trying to keep him from moving, so Urie stopped. And the lack of stimulation other than Sasaki tightening around him felt oddly intimate. His over-sensitive nerves sang with every pulse against his cock. 

He waited for Sasaki to come back down, admiring the come splattered over his flushed torso. The latter slowly opened his eyes. He tapped a come-stained finger to his mouth, still out of breath, saying “come here” in a strained voice. Urie decided not to think about the fact that Sasaki might’ve been attempting a cheeky little play on words. He moved up to straddle his chest, leaning a hand against the wall, and stroked himself until he came onto Sasaki’s still panting lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~part 2 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wArNiNg:
> 
> this is p rough. Prepare yourself and dont read if anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable.

Urie followed Sasaki into his new apartment, and then into his room. 

Sasaki’d been expecting him, so he probably hadn't been doing anything too involved before Urie got there. But still. The apartment was immaculate. The apartment was always fucking _immaculate_. Not that Urie wasn't neat, but this was at an untouched level. Nothing out of place. Like a new car with the plastic shit still covering the shiny metal parts. What did Sasaki _do_ in here? How often was he even home?

They’d stopped just in front of Sasaki’s bed (which was similarly pristine), the latter unhurriedly unbuttoning Urie’s shirt and pushing it off. Urie’s eyes continued to roam. The desk. The desk had signs of occupation, the chair pushed in at an angle, a couple folders stacked almost perfectly but not quite, a pen left out, a note stuck to the side. Urie looked back at Sasaki. He looked tired. His unfocused eyes traveled up from Urie’s stomach to his mouth before leaning in, lips ghosting over Urie’s. His eyes were still open, gazing at some point behind Urie’s head. 

“I hear you’ve been very obedient lately, squad leader,” he said, unbuckling Urie’s belt before slipping it out of the loops and dropping it on the floor. Urie knew better than to take the lead, but he allowed his lips to part, moving forward just slightly so they brushed against Sasaki’s. Sasaki was unbuttoning his jeans. He didn’t move to help him. “Are you going to be good for me today?”

Urie nodded automatically, despite feeling a bit of necessary embarrassment. But it was true--he'd probably do whatever he was asked to. And part of him actually wanted to be asked to do some fucked up thing. 

But Urie didn't generally play nice unless there was some reward, so Sasaki closed the distance between them and slipped his tongue past uries parted lips with the same unhurried pace he'd been doing everything else. He was going to draw this out and try to make Urie suffer. Or maybe he was just really fucking tired. Probably not. 

Sasaki finished pulling Urie’s clothes off and turned him around, pushing him toward the bed, then onto it, positioning him like a nice, agreeable doll. Urie was on his knees, then, legs spread, with his face down against the pillows. And really it took a very specific type of person to get him to allow this. He didn’t even know how or when it happened, but at some point after Sasaki snapped, there was a shift in their relationship. Both of them were fucked up (to put it simply), but Sasaki was like a totally different person. He was cold and deadly, more violent and merciless than before. But Urie knew in return for his submission he'd be treated and fucked well and until he forgot ALL ABOUT SHIRAZU DYING (cough). 

Sasaki pulled one of his gloves off from behind him, leaving his red freak arm gloved, I guess. He licked the pad of his thumb, then trailed one of his fingers from the base of Urie’s spine down to just above his hole. Urie tensed in anticipation. 

“Comfortable?” Sasaki was pressing his thumb against Urie’s perineum. He rubbed it slowly. 

Urie knew he was half fucking with him and half genuinely asking, cause despite his shift in demeanor he wasn't a total sack of shit (even though he hadn’t visited Hinami……..). And this time Urie knew he actually expected an answer, so he gave him one, faintly nodding his head. He added a modest “it’s fine” just in case Sasaki deemed that insufficient.

“Good,” Sasaki said. And then he got to work drawing a myriad of obscene pictures into Urie’s asshole with his tongue. Urie made an honest, pleasured little wet sound of surprise. Sasaki circled the rim a couple times before pressing a finger inside. It slipped in easily. Urie knew at this point how to relax the muscles there. Sasaki felt a twinge of smug possessiveness. No one else would get to see Urie like this. He worked his finger in and out until Urie was loose enough for him to fuck his tongue inside, reaching as deeply as he could and then leaving it there to torment him. 

Urie pushed back, trying to grind against the intrusion, but Sasaki kept him still with an irritatingly strong hand at his hip. Urie made a frustrated almost-whine and Sasaki rewarded him by drawing his tongue out and back in slowly, lazily, a couple times. He gave Urie’s cock enough attention that it felt good without moving beyond being more than a tease. He sucked at Urie’s hole before fucking it faster, until Urie groaned into the pillow, hands helplessly grasping it. 

Sasaki pulled away, watching Uries fingers slowly relax around their grip on the pillow while he caught his breath. He repositioned him so he was braced against the head of the bed, kneeling closely behind him so that Urie could feel him. Urie rested his head against his hands on the wall.

Sasaki's took his time slicking lube over his fingers, making Urie wait. It was a slow thing, too, when he pushed his fingers in, so that he made him feel every bit as he filled him. He fucked in and out slowly, minutely moving his fingers until he found Urie’s prostate, alerted with nothing more than a tensing of the latter’s shoulders and a slight flinch of his fingers. Sasaki massaged it languidly. 

“How well do you think you can follow orders, Urie?” Sasaki’s breath was warm against the curve of his neck.

“... ( _just get on with it_ )”

Sasaki reached around to give Urie’s cock a few slow tugs, lips moving against his skin as he spoke. “If I told you not to breathe until you came, do you think you could manage that?

Sasaki’s hands never stopped their torturous pace and Urie felt precome spill over the head of his cock, onto Sasaki’s fingers, as he listened. His breath came out shallow. Like before, he knew Sasaki was really asking for his consent, and that if Urie said anything other than yes, he wouldn’t go any further. Not that he ever said no. Not that he was gonna say no now. His head was hung, eyes staring at Sasaki’s come-slick fingers as they teased his foreskin. Being pushed and manhandled was alright--it was good, even--but only if it meant he was going to be fucked fucking _perfectly_. He nodded.

“Good.” Sasaki gave his cock an approving little squeeze. “Breathe all you want for now.”

Urie felt vaguely amused by how bizarre that instruction would sound out of context, but his amusement quickly dissipated when Sasaki pushed into him with three fingers. He swallowed down a stupid little noise. Sasaki was definitely trying to work him up before he actually fucked him. (“ _Prick_.”) 

Really, it was just that Urie was more of a stubborn mutt than an obedient dog most of the time, and he needed to be treated that way. The rule he was going to follow was more like a challenge, and regardless of the fact that Urie was always _allowed_ to say “stop,” he’d probably pass out from the hands at his throat before giving any signal of protest. Of course Sasaki wasn’t gonna let that happen. So he needed Urie panting and malleable before they even started.

Sasaki stroked his insides softly, running fingers up and down his cock in a way that could almost seem absentminded. Urie grinded back against his fingers. His hands curled loosely into fists. A bead of sweat rolled down the valley of his spine. He hoped Sasaki would stop soon but desperately wanted him to keep going.

“( _You’re really fucking good at that_.)”

“You’re so wet already,” Sasaki said, leaning around to look down at his sticky hand. There was something like amusement in his voice, but more like awe and less like mockery.

Urie let out a noise that was dangerously close to a whimper. He hated himself for it. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Sasaki asked. 

Urie gave his best “I’m not begging, you fucker.” look over his shoulder, the effect kindof lost from the way he was panting and flushed. Sasaki’s mouth twitched into the slightest, most un-Sasaki-like smile. (“ _What the fuck happened to you?_ ”) He leaned forward and caught Urie’s earlobe in his teeth, biting down hard enough to hurt before flicking his tongue against it and dragging it slightly. Messy fingers slid up Urie’s abdomen, leaving a wet trail behind. Sasaki’s thumb touched just below his navel, smearing come over his skin.

“Be a good boy and speak for me,” Sasaki said, not even bothering to lower his voice or sound sensual at all. Maybe before he wouldn’t have intentionally pushed Urie like this, but something.. He wanted to hear in Urie’s voice how much he wanted it. But maybe more than that, he just wanted him to fucking break. His fingers had still been moving at the same pace, but he shoved them in then, hurting him in a way that made him drop his head in unexpected pleasure. Sasaki would make him fucking grovel if he wanted to.

Urie hissed. “ _Fuck_. Yes ( _Yes yes yes yes I want you to fuck me now_ ).”

Sasaki didn't say anything right away, just went back to calmly massaging with his fingers. Hysterical laughter, or maybe tears, threatened to bubble up from Uries throat. (“ _Why did I bother to answer your stupid fucking authoritative questions if-_ ”)

Sasaki’s fingers pulled out. “Lay down.”

Urie allowed himself a second to calm down because he felt like saying something that would definitely earn him a(nother) slap. He remembered that he should probably take a deep breath now anyway.

He laid down.

Sasaki lined up and Urie resisted pushing against him. He was asking “ _ready?_ ” but he was already moving before Urie even nodded his head. 

Sasaki fucked all the way in, eyes traveling up to rest on Urie’s neck. There was a dark freckle right in the hollow between neck and collarbone. Sasaki licked his lips, eyes flicking up to Urie’s face. It looked as blank as ever, if you didn’t count the flush. His hair was spilling back away from his forehead, purple-black against the white pillow.

Sasaki leaned forward and kissed him, softer than Urie was expecting. A hand slipped around his throat, giving a warning squeeze, wrapping around snugly, but not tight enough to affect his breathing. Sasaki’s hips were moving now and Urie already had to stop himself from moaning into his soft, wet mouth.

Sasaki pulled back, eyes meeting Urie’s intentionally before he suddenly tightened his grip, cutting off Urie’s air supply completely. He thrust in hard before quickening his pace. 

The immediate, instinctual panic set pin pricks over Urie’s skin and he felt embarrassingly close to coming already. His throat and chest burned slightly and he forced himself to focus on something else, on the constant drag of Sasaki’s cock, in and out, hitting him sweetly every time he bottomed out. He would’ve groaned if he’d been able to. Sasaki could probably feel it vibrate against his palm. 

His eyes roamed down Sasaki’s torso and over his arms where they were reached out. He looked at the redness of Sasaki’s skin where it was visible just past his glove, curious. Why had it scarred like that? What even _happened_? Sasaki’s brow furrowed just slightly and, even though Urie hadn’t _said_ anything, he punished him by squeezing his fingers just a bit tighter. Urie’s throat clicked as his body instinctively fought for air and his neck went redder.

It would’ve been a fucking shame if Urie actually passed out before he’d finished though, so he relaxed a moment later.

“Breathe a little. You won’t last,” Sasaki said simply. 

Part of Urie unreasonably wanted to lose consciousness just to win the little game and make Sasaki feel guilty or angry. But he didn’t even think that would happen. Or at least he wouldn’t see any of it. Probably just a glass of water when we came to and a cold “ _you’re a fucking idiot._ ”

Sasaki could see Urie was conflicted about giving in, so he grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking it back as he leaned forward to speak into his ear. 

“Good dogs do as they’re told, Urie.” 

And that, the cold authority of it, had Urie sucking in a desperate breath, gasping reflexively now that he’d started.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Urie breathed out, barely intelligibly.

With the hand still left at Urie’s neck, Sasaki tightened his grip again in warning, leaving just enough room for him to breathe in preparation before his airway was blocked again. “Don’t get greedy, now. I think that’s enough.”

Urie tilted his hips, heel digging into Sasaki’s back where it was hooked around him. Sasaki thrust into him hard, until Urie's lungs were on fire again and his vision started to go cloudy around the edges. 

Sasaki breathed out a laugh. “You're all fucked up. You'll have to come soon or you'll pass out.” 

Urie was close. He reached down to touch himself, but Sasaki stopped him, grabbing his wrist hard and pinning it to the mattress. He was allowed another small lungful of air before Sasaki was squeezing again. His chest burned.

Sasaki let go of his wrist and used that free hand to rub his finger over Urie’s slit. Uries eyes screwed shut. The lack of support meant Sasaki was practically leaning on his throat but Urie didn’t fucking care. He was so close. Just a little bit more..

“Do it,” Sasaki said. He wrapped his fingers around Urie’s cock, but didn’t do more than continue teasing the slit. Rougher, though. “Be a good boy and show me how you come.”

Urie was almost thrashing with the desperate need to breathe as he frantically clawed at Sasaki’s hands, back arching as he came. For a moment he was afraid that Sasaki wouldn’t actually move them and he would pass out, but the relief on his neck was mercifully immediate. 

Sasaki watched Urie’s chest heave, slight wheezing barely audible at the end of each breath. He was making this fucked up scratchy whiny moan noise, voice all ruined from the abuse to his throat. It was the most noise he'd ever heard Urie make, and the most unfiltered he'd ever seen him. He trailed his fingers down Urie’s chest, covered in a sheen of sweat and goosebumps, until he was running them through the come on his stomach. He must've felt incredibly sensitive; he tried half-heartedly to push Sasaki's hands off him until the last waves finally ended and he laid still. 

“Did you like that? Fuck, look at you..” Sasaki said, mouth quirking up at the side in a panting, lazy half smile. 

He was pushed over the edge soon after, fucking into Urie’s pliable body in deep thrusts until he was totally spent. 

He didn’t move for a moment, allowing them both a moment to come down. Truth be told, he didn’t really ever know what to do after these sorts of meetings. Normally he didn’t have to worry about it much. Urie would just leave. Simple. But now Urie looked… endearingly incapacitated. He brushed Urie’s damp hair back and was surprised when Urie leaned, just barely, into the touch. He looked fucking exhausted. Looking at the marks on his neck, Sasaki frowned slightly.

“Don’t move,” he said, and then he left.

He could’ve been gone for ten seconds or ten minutes, Urie really wasn’t sure and he didn’t care. His limbs were heavy, body sinking contentedly into the mattress. When Sasaki told him not to move, he thought he wasn’t even sure he could if he wanted to. He tried berating himself into getting up, but the voice was muted and too easy to ignore.

Sasaki returned with a glass of water and a washcloth. He was wearing loose cotton pants. Urie couldn’t even recall at which point he’d gotten undressed in the first place. And when Sasaki started running the warm washcloth over his skin, he knew he should be trying to swat him away because he wasn’t a fucking invalid, but… it felt nice.

He hummed appreciatively and decided he would wait until later to be disgusted with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! LMS if u r tingly
> 
> [tumblr](http://mutsukis-tiny-bangs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [twitter (that I never use, sry)](https://twitter.com/delightedgurgle)


End file.
